Twins
by jmazz12
Summary: Emma happens to come across two teens, Izzy and Michael who claim there from the future and claim to be her kids but who is their other parent. (SwanQueen) (sorry not really good with summarys but please give story a chance. First Fanfic, Also need help with title if anybody can help me. ) Hook and Robin Hood will be explained in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was cold and bitter but it was not all that surprising if you were used to the weather in Maine. Which Emma Swan was, since she has been here for almost six years now. Her and Regina got into another fight and she could not even remember what it was about. It was like this lately with Regina ever since they rescued Hook from the Underworld and got back. Regina has been withdrawn and cold towards Emma and she did not know why. It was hard enough the Evil Queen was out and about. Regina and her did not need to be fighting either.

Emma was thinking about all this while sitting on the dock watching the water when she heard a loud crash and voices behind her. She quickly got up suspecting the Evil Queen but then she heard younger voices. "Ow Michael get off me you big oaf!" "Sorry Izzy but its your damn fault for opening up that damn portal without me being ready." Emma follows the sound of the voices and sees a girl and boy who could not be much older than 16. "Who are you? And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Emma asks. The girl and boy slowly turn around and stare at her in surprise. The girl who was referred to as Izzy had straight black ebony hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and bright green eyes, she was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a lite pink tank-top and a black leather jacket that resembled her red one matched with a pair of converse sneakers. The boy who is name was Michael had short blonde curly hair and dark brown eyes, he wore baggy jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt with converse matching the girls. "Okay, Ma don't flip out...OW! What was that for Izzy?" Izzy smacked him upside the head again. "She does not know who we are you idiot. Sheesh now were going to have to explain," The girl named Izzy said.

"Okay, you guys need to go home or whatever...wait did you say ma?" She asks in bewilderment. Izzy rolls her eyes, "Yes were from the future and were your kids and that is all you need to know," she says with green eyes that clearly resemble her mothers. "Okay, I think you have the wrong woman. There is no way I would have more kids not that I'm saying you guys aren't great but yea." Michael gives a shy smile and pulls out his wallet,"No look this is the you with us in the future. And it is ok we know we were an accident" He hands Emma a picture while laughing; the picture shows her with two smaller versions of the two teens ahead of her and an older Henry who are all hugging her. "Yea and our other mo.. uh parent is taking the picture," Michael stutters when Izzy jabs him in the ribs from his almost mess up. "Okay, is that enough proof for you?" Izzy asks harshly while snatching the picture from Emma. Emma looks at the girl and sees her green eyes harden. "Okay, I guess I have to believe you, even though I don't want to. Why are you guys here?" Michael kicks the dirt with a shy smile and mumbles,"well it kinda was an accident." "Kinda?" Emma asks. "Ok! My magic kinda went out of control and before we knew it we are here," Izzy explains. Emma scratches her head, "Okay, how about we go to Granny's and get out of this cold weather." Referring to Michael,"kid, you need a jacket if your going to be out in this weather." Michael smiles at her and it reminds her of somebody but no one comes to mind right now. Awkwardly they head to Emma's' car. Izzy and Michael start arguing who gets shotgun. "I said shotgun first so therefore I get it," Izzy says. "But you got to have it the other day!" Michael whines back. "Actually, that happened in the future so it didn't happen yet so it doesn't count." Izzy tells him while sticking her tongue out. "She kinda has a point kid." "awe Ma, I can't believe your taking her side." Michael says pouting. He climbs in the back anyway and they make there way to Granny's.

They head into Granny's while getting everybody's attention but the attention is quickly taken off them. Random people show up all the time in Story Brooke, the town stopped being surprised a long time ago. Izzy looks around for somebody and quickly pouts. "Whats wrong kid?" "Nothing and stop calling me kid I hate that. Its Izzy." Michael scoffs,"She's just pissed because she knows how much trouble she's going to be in when we get back. Your going to ground us for a whole month. She was looking around for Aunt Ruby." "Well I hope I don't ground you. It wasn't your fault Izzy. Ruby I believe is back in Oz, wait Aunt...sorry I'm going to have to get used to this." Emma tells her shaking her head and sitting down not noticing Izzy mouth to Michael 'thank you'. "Well since Hook and I are not an item, whose your other parent anyway, don't tell me it's a dwarf cause I don't picture my self being down with that." Michael snickers and Izzy has an amused look on her face. "No, not a dwarf were not telling. I'm hoping you can fix our little problem here and get back home in about an hour." Izzy says. Emma stares at her,"magic is not really my thing especially a spell like that were going to have to go to someone better in this kind of department." Both Izzy and Michael grumble and mumble, "we knew it." They all fall in complete awkward silence until Emma loudly says, "Well I don't know about you to but I could use a good chocolate milk shake and some fries. Hey Granny did you catch that!?" Granny nods while looking curiously at the two teenagers. "That sounds great Ma! Can I have the same?" Michael asks. Emma smiles,"make that two Granny! Hey Izzy you want anything?" Izzy looks at her," I'm not putting any of that greasy food anywhere near my mouth." Emma stares at her in shock, "wow you sounded just like Regina." She laughs but quickly shuts her mouth seeing both Michael and Izzys eyes widen. Emma looks at both of her kids, 'wow that weird to think', Izzy clearly has her eyes but her personality is all somebody else but Michael is all her except the eyes. But they both clearly have her chin. Emma is about to ask them who their other parents is when the person she just referred to Izzy about walks in. Emma feels Izzy stiffen. "Miss Swan I wanted to apologize for my...who is this?" Both Michael and Izzy stare at Regina with sad and wide eyes and then it hits Emma like a ton of bricks. Her eyes go from Michael and Izzy to Regina. Her head swiveling back and forth comically, "Don't tell me she's..." Emma passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 13 follower in 8 hours, thank you guys so much. Just to warn everybody my story is going to have spoilers for the new season. Also Regina is still with Robin in my story but that won't last too long (thank goodness he's not in the real show anymore; now if we can just get rid of the handless wonder :D) again thanks everyone that follows and favorites this story. XOXO Now on with the next chapter.**

"Emma!"

Regina yells while catching the blonde before she can hit her head on the table.

"What on earth?..."

Regina looks at the two teens who have yet to say anything and stare at her with green and dark brown eyes.

"Alright two orders of chocolate milkshakes and fries...what the heck happened to her?" Granny asks while bringing the order over.

This seems to break at least Michael from staring when the milkshake and fries are put in front of him. Meanwhile Emma wakes up, "what? fries? I'm up."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Of course food would get you up. Are you alright?"

Emma suddenly pales remembering the reason she passed out in the first place. "This can't be, can it?" She asks the two teens in front of her. One diving in his fries while the other is still staring at Regina.

"I think she figured it out Iz." Michael whispers to his sister while still stuffing fries in his mouth. This breaks Izzy out of her trance rolling her eyes in the process, "nah dip Sherlock." Shaking her head, "this is just great."

"Okay, somebody tell me what is going on here right now? And really Miss Swan feeding a teenager greasy foods in the middle of the night?" Regina says while scooting in next to the blonde pushing her against the wall.

Michael gulps down the milkshake before anybody can tell him different and shyly wipes his mouth clean with the back of his hand. "Um, well you see..." He taps his chin and scrunches up his nose trying to think how to phrase it.

"I'm Izzy and this doofus is my brother Michael and were your kids from the future." Izzy who is clearly irritated tells her.

Regina looks at them stunned. She looks at the teens that are sitting right across from her. The girl named Izzy has vibrant green eyes that clearly she got from her other parent but everything else screams herself even the girls personality but the boy named Michael who is still scrunching up his nose has only her eyes. "That is impossible I can't have children."

"No you can with true..Ow! again Iz! my ribs are going to bruised by the time we get back home." Michael says while rubbing his side. "Any way we are your children." Michael says this and his eyes go sad for a minute but then he is smiling again.

"So Robin Hood and I..."

"Ew, forest boy! No way!" Izzy says scrunching up her nose similar to her brothers.

"You know you guys kinda look like Emma here when you guys do that..." After Regina says that she quickly looks at Emma who, while this is going on is playing with her milkshake clearly not hungry anymore. "No, it can't be. That's impossible."

Regina shakes her head but now she can see Snows chin is both the teens and Michael who has all of Emma except his eyes that resemble her own. "Oh, I feel a headache coming on."

Emma snorts, "tell me about. Look why don't we take this conversation somewhere private." People over hear here Emma say this and quickly look away clearly interested in why the Mayor and Savior are sitting together with the new teens in town. Regina shakes her head still in shock but flicks her hand and they are transported in her living room.

"Jeez, warn a girl before you do that." Emma says.

"Yea, really mom." Izzy says while rubbing her back side that hit the floor missing the sofa.

Regina looks at her in wonder being called mom but shakes her head. "How did you guys get here anyway?"

"Izzy's magic here went bonkers and took us all the way back here." Michael explains. Izzy bristles at this,"you know exactly why my magic went haywire Mike." Michael just puts his hands up in surrender.

"Well enlighten us, I need to know what happened so I can send you back." Regina tells her not surprised that her children have magic.

"I can't do that without ruining the future. Your just going to have to trust me." Izzy tells her. "Now if you don't mind, this has been fun and all but I am extremely tired so i'll be going to my room or guest room I guess."

Michael stares where Izzy just left and sighs,"sorry about that she is just upset that were going to get in trouble when we get back that is all." He lies which piques Emma's interest but she doesn't bring it up tonight anyway.

"Kid maybe you should get some rest too. Were not going to figure this out tonight so get some sleep."

Michael shakes his head okay and goes to hug his moms but quickly does not want to weird them out more so he smiles at them and runs up the stairs. "Good night moms!"

With both teens up stairs and in bed Regina and Emma are left alone. Emma rocks back and forth on the back of her heels on her boots with her hands in the back of her pockets biting her lip,"well maybe we should talk."

"What is there to talk about? We just have to get them back to their time and forget about this." Regina says quickly while walking away.

"What? Are you serious? We just found out we have children...together clearly we need to talk about this," waving her arm pointing up stairs.

"Well this is all weird. I mean I'm still with Robin Hood. He's supposed to be my soul mate and now I hear that I have two kids with you and that can only happen..if well.." Regina says while averting her eyes.

"With..." Emma tries to get it out of her.

Regina throws her hands up,"true love! Okay, theirs no way two woman can have children together unless they have true love! Which clearly we don't have. I mean..."

Emma heart jumps out of her chest and her cheeks heat up. _'yes she has the biggest crush on Regina but its just that a silly crush. well clearly its not from the evidence up stairs...But she is with the forest boy.'_ "Well clearly that changes in the future and yea I know your with your "soul mate" " Emma retorts back to her rolling her eyes. "Look, I get it you don't want to talk about it but clearly something happens so were going to have to talk about it one of these days. But if you don't want to talk about it right now then fine. Let me go back to the loft so I can get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning to help you with our..uh..problem upstairs." Emma says while scratching the back of her head scrunching up her nose which Regina finds adorable _'adorable! get it together Regina.'_ Regina slants her eyes, "fine but don't you refer to our..children to problems again, Miss Swan."

"I did not mean it like that Regina and you know it. I am just saying we have the Evil Queen to worry about on top of this. Unless you forgot about your evil counter part already. And what is with the Miss Swan all of a sudden? We have been through too much to go back to that."

"That we have. Of course I haven't forgotten about the Evil Queen but we can deal with all of it in the morning it is way to late and I have a headache, good night Emma." Regina says while walking away to her study. Emma sighs clearly not wanting to end the conversation but when Regina puts her walls up theirs no breaking them down but she will figure out how to one day. All she knows about tonight is there is no getting any sleep.

Not coming out until she heard the front door shut. Regina comes out of her study and breathes out a sigh. She did not think this of all things would happen tonight. Yes she was in love with Emma but she was with Robin and that was not going to change. _'I mean he's my soul mate the pixie dust proved that, right?'_ Taking out the decanter and pouring her self a drink and drinks it down in one gulp. Running a hand through her hair she knows that shes not going to get a good nights sleep like she planned to. Regina walks quietly up the stairs and peeks into the one of the guest rooms seeing that the boy Michael is sleeping peacefully. She walks in and looks at him. _'Wow he looks just like Henry when he sleeps'_ she says to her self. Cautiously she touches his head and looks at his face recognizing all of Emma but his lips are hers. She smiles and walks out the room and she makes it to the room right across from his and looks in where Izzy is sleeping. She looks down at her and can see all of her in her face but both have Emma's chin which she doesn't mind if only it was not Snows as well. She sighs and kisses Izzys forehead. She does not know what possessed her to do that but she felt content on doing it. Regina walks into her room to get ready for bed even though there will not be any sleep tonight.

After Regina leaves Izzys room Izzy sits up in bed touching her forehead. Silently the tears start to fall again and she silently says,"oh mom, I miss you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you everybody that are following and reviewing this story. I have so many idea for this Fic that I am not going to rush anything but please stick with it (its going to get good trust me). There is going to be a lot of angst and fluff in this story. XOXO**

Emma wakes up groggy looking at the alarm clock and groans. _'ugh seven in the morning'_ hardly getting any sleep she gets up to get ready for the day ahead of her. _'Wow I have kids with Regina in the future'_ Emma thinks which makes her smile. While in the underworld she came to realize that she was in love with Regina but she still tried to rescue Hook. After realizing that Milah was in the underworld Hook just wanted to move on with her. Hook and Emma said there good byes and before leaving, Hook hugged Emma and whispered to her not to give up on Regina. Emma looked at him with bewilderment but shook her head and watched them leave together. Emma missed Hook because he was a good friend to her but she was glad he was in a better place with the person he truly loved.

Emma hurries to get ready and rushes down stairs not noticing Snow until she runs right into her. Charming looking up from his paper, "whoa whats the rush this morning?" Looking at the clock, "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"

Grabbing her moms hand to help her back up she says, "There's no rush, I just couldn't sleep so I got up and about to head out to Regina's to uh..figure some stuff out about the Evil Queen and how to kill her without killing Regina in the process. Where is Henry?"

Her parents look at one another sharing a knowing look. Snow shrugs her shoulders,"Oh he went to school a little early today. I think he wants to walk his new girlfriend in." She laughs while pouring herself some coffee.

Emma chuckles _'oh that kid'._ "Well I'll be picking him up today so don't worry about him if he doesn't show up later this evening."

"Okay, sounds good." Charming reply's.

"Have some breakfast before you leave though," Snow tells her.

"Nah, I will just grab something quick from Granny's." Grabbing her leather jacket she kisses her parents on the cheek and rushes out. She goes straight to Regina's not bothering with breakfast. She is sure Regina is already up making her special pancakes since she has two more mouths to feed. In about 10 minutes Emma is knocking on the front door of the mansion thinking Regina is going to open the door when she is faced with a grinning face covered in flour.

"ummm, kid you kinda have flour..well everywhere," Emma laughs.

Michael laughs while scratching the back of his head,"well I'm an early riser like mom and I tried making her special pancakes but I kinda can't remember the recipe at the top of my head so this," pointing to his face and clothes,"is kinda an accident. If you think this is bad you should see the kitchen."

Emma's eyes go wide when she walks in and see the kitchen there is flour, pancake batter, splats of eggs and milk everywhere. _'Regina is going to kill him'_ She starts laughing hysterically. "All right lets get this cleaned up before your mom wakes up."

"Not a problem." Michael winks and flicks his hand and the mess is all cleaned up. Even Michael's clothes are cleaned. He goes to the microwave where he kept the pancakes to keep warm and puts the plate on the counter.

Emma shocked that he could use magic that well asks him,"if you could do that, why not magically make them?"

"Awe ma they don't taste the same when you do it like that." Michael tells her getting a plate of pancakes for himself.

"Wheres your sister? Still sleeping?" Emma asks.

"Yea, she likes to sleep in like you..well like you usually do anyway." Michael tells her.

Emma shakes her head and grabs a plate of pancake for herself and digs in. "Oh my gosh these are amazing. Probably better than Regina's," Emma says through a mouthful,"but don't tell her I said that."

"Too late," Regina says.

Emma slowly looks over and thinks she doesn't see anybody more beautiful than this woman before her. Regina is standing their in her usual mayoral outfit but she is leaning on the door and smiling at the sight before her. Blushing Emma says, "uhh..pretend you didn't hear that."

"Not a chance Miss Swan," Regina says while laughing. "Where is Izzy? and tell me I did not name her Izzy. Not that its a bad name it just sounds more of a nickname."

Michael laughs,"well her real name is Issabelle but we call her Izzy for short."

"Well it is 8:30 she should wake up soon so we can get you guys back as soon as possible, well once I figure out how to do that." Regina says.

"I'll go wake her up," Emma offers. She goes up stairs and looks for the room Izzy is sleeping in. Once shes found it she walks in slowly and nudges Izzy awake.

"ugh..five more minutes," Izzy says groggily.

Emma chuckles,"sorry kiddo but your brother made pancakes."

At this Izzy sits straight up remembering where she is. She sighs and gets up,"alright I am up. Let me just change real quick." She flicks her wrist and she is wearing dark skinny jeans and her converse again but she wears a blue blouse with the same black leather jacket. She runs her hands through her black hair that is similar to her other mothers. "alright I'm ready."

"Wow, how did you guys get so good at magic? I bet Regina teaches you guys cause I'm not as good or have as much experience." Emma says.

Izzy face hardens and she says,"yea, anyway you said there were pancakes." She walks out the room and heads downstairs leaving Emma wondering what she said wrong.

Once downstairs Izzy walks in to the kitchen and her breath hitches. She sees her brother and mom laughing and talking. Clearing her throat,"Well sorry to interrupt but I'm hungry. Pancakes?"

Michael gulps,"uhh..yea I have a plate for you in the microwave keeping them warm."

With a curt nod Izzy takes them out and pours a little bit of syrup and sits down next too her mom. "mornin'" Izzy mumbles in between bites.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Regina asks wondering were all this tense air came from. _'Don't tell me she hates me in the future.'_

"I slept all right," Izzy tells her. Emma walks in feeling the tense air she decides to join them at the table. "Well Regina have you thought about how to get them back to the future?" Emma asks.

Regina nods still looking at Izzy. "Well I need to know what happened to make your magic go haywire for you to be brought back here. I know you don't want to tell us but it might help me figure things out."

Michael looks at Izzy and starts to talk,"Well since we kinda screwed the future up anyway by showing up here we might as well screw up more things." He gives a nervous chuckle."Well we kinda don't have a good relationship with our grandparents..." Izzy snorts at this. "Anyway Snow showed up at our doorstep and.."

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Everybody heads turn at the sound, Regina and Emma jump from the table guarding the kids. "The Evil Queen." Regina says with distaste in her mouth.

"The one and only," the Evil Queen says with a wave of her hand.

They hear someone sniffling and Emma looks over to the sound and sees Izzy crying. Izzy gets up and runs towards the Evil Queen and wraps her hands around her in a hug. The Evil Queen looks down in surprise.

 **Well that was that. Not entirely happy with this but let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow thank you everybody for the kind reviews. I was not really happy with the last chapter but I am glad you guys enjoyed it and so I decided to up load another chapter for you guys so here it goes. XOXO (Also don't be afraid to PM me if you guys have any questions or have any suggestions) Also when I am referring to the Evil Queen from now on I am going to put EQ to make it easier.**

 _They hear someone sniffling and Emma looks over to the sound and see Izzy crying. Izzy gets up and runs toward the Evil Queen and wraps her hands around her in a hug. The Evil Queen looks down in surprise._

"Oh mom I have missed you so much!" Izzy says while sobbing.

The EQ eyes go wide and looks down at the girl who is currently crying on her. She has the same black ebony hair as herself and Regina but she can feel the girls magic is dark, maybe darker than her own. "My dear, you must be mistaken I don't have children." She pushes the girl named Izzy away. "What is the meaning of this?" The EQ looks at her better half and Emma.

"I'm from the future. I'm your child, please just look at me." Izzy cries.

The EQ looks at her seeing the resemblance in the child except the eyes and chin she is all of her. She looks up and notices the boy as well who clearly resembles Emma but has her eyes. She gasps and then gives an malicious smile,"so you finally confess your feelings Emma but to whom?"

Emma blushes,"shut up. There is no way I would ever have a child with you. I love Regina not you." Emma's face goes red from what she just confessed and refuses to look at Regina. Regina looks at Emma so fast she might have gotten whiplash, _'did I really just hear what I thought I did.'_

 _"_ Oh, but I am Regina. You and her just fail to acknowledge that." The EQ spits at them.

"Oh no, this is not how this is supposed to go. We totally screwed up the future." Michael says rubbing his face.

"Everybody just shut up for a minute!" Izzy screams. The EQ's eyes go soft for a minute and she walks up to Izzy and caresses her cheek.

"Wow, you look just like me," the EQ says.

"You get away from her," Regina says to the EQ and walks up to Izzy goes to grab her arm but before she can Izzy pulls away.

"No, she is my mom, I mean you are to but not as much as she is." Izzy scrunches up her nose and pinches the bridge of it, "Ok, what I said doesn't make since but...Mike help me out here."

Michael sighs,"mom, you didn't have twins, I mean were still kinda twins but you just had me. Mom..uh..the EQ had Izzy." Emma stares at him in bewilderment,"so your saying I.."

"Well Emma, you sure do get around don't you," the EQ smirks.

"No!" both the teens said in unison. "Ugh...listen you and mom had..well you know..and well mom turned up pregnant but so did the EQ. You guys are still tied together because your both the same person but one has dark magic while the other has light magic," Izzy explains.

Emma and Regina both blush from what they just learned and the EQ just smirks and says,"so you don't get rid of me but knock me up." She laughs with malice. "Oh this is just to good. But wait you said you missed me are you telling me these two get rid of me?" The EQ asks with anger in her eyes. _'How dare they kill me when I have a child to take care of.'_

Izzy bristles and everybody just stares at her when they see black smoke coming off her fingers, "No, they don't kill you. Somebody else kills you but they don't just kill you." Izzy says looking at Regina. Regina face grows sad,"How old are you when I pass? and who kills me or us?"

Michael looks at her with anger written all over her face,"We were only seven when you guys passed away but I can't tell you who killed you, well not in front of her." Pointing at the EQ.

"Hmm..I'll find out eventually," the EQ says with a smile,"I always find out everything you might as well tell me dear."

Emma steps up,"No, your not finding anything out. You need to leave." Izzy looks at her with anger,"Don't talk to mom like that. She might be evil right now but please she gets better trust me, we help her with that while she helps me with my own dark magic." Izzys says looking at her mom with adoration.

"Wait, you have dark magic?" Regina asks sadly. Izzy sighs, "Yes, it went out of control that night we showed up here and obviously I didn't have you guys to help me and Michael wasn't there until it was too late, after you guys "passed" away," she scoffs,"Ma and Michael helped me with controlling it but it gets hard sometimes, that night I found out who killed you guys and that is why my magic went out of control and we landed here. Which is why we need to return before I run into that person before I bump into them."

The EQ grows bored,"Well this is all interesting but I am more interested in who kills us. I say get them before they get us."

"Maybe that is why you guys came back here, to stop this from happening to your mom..er moms." Emma says hope in her eyes. _'I'm kinda with the EQ in this, lets get them first before they can touch a hair on Regina's head.'_

"Maybe, but there's no stopping them. That night they didn't even apologize just told me that they did it for a reason and did not think that Regina would get hurt in the cross fire." Izzy explains with anger in her eyes remembering the other night, magic sparking off her hands. "I want to kill them so bad I can feel the darkness taking over me every time I think of _her."_ Izzy growls.

Regina and Emma gasp seeing Izzy's eyes glow a bright purple and the EQ just smiles at her daughter. Michael walks up to her sister takes her hands and magic starts pouring out of him but its light magic calming her down. Her eyes slowly go back to their original dark brown color and smiles gratefully at her brother. "Her? That is a start but I'm going to need a name dear," the EQ says.

"No, what you need to do is get out and maybe be of some help and help figure out to send them back," Emma tells her. The EQ scoffs,"fine there some matters I need to deal with anyway, I'll see you later sweetheart we have so much to catch up on with you and Mike, is it?" The EQ asks. "Michael actually." Michael tells her shyly. The EQ nods and with a smirk and a flick of her wrist she disappears in a cloud of purple. Emma and Regina both roll their eyes.

"Well, now that we know what happened why don't we go to Granny's and grab some lunch and then we will pick up Henry from school, I think he needs to know about both you guys," Emma says.

"I agree, lets go, and Emma we need to talk later," Regina tells Emma with an raised eyebrow. Emma blushes and nods her head forgetting what she admitted.

Izzy and Michael shake their head and walk out the door.

They all head into Granny's to get some lunch when they bump into Snow and Charming. "Oh, hi Regina, Emma, who is this?" Referring to the two teenagers behind them.

Emma nervously chuckles, "This is Michael and Izzy." She turns around to introduce her future children and her eyes go wide. Izzy's eyes are glowing purple again but this time she has a fireball in her hand and black smoke is rising from her. "uhh...kid."

"Izzy, not now. You need to calm down." Michael yells at her but Izzy ignores him and she just growls at Snow. "Get away from my mom!"

 **A bit of foreshadowing here but I'm pretty sure you guys will figure out who killed Regina. Hope you guys liked this chapter let me know what you guys think. And yes Robin Hood will show up, not sure when but he will but won't be here for long. I also wanted to make the Evil Queen 'evil' but not evil if you guys get what I am saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to aplogize to all of followers for waiting so long to update this story. I had serious writers block and then I got a job so I have had little time but here is an update that I hope you all enjoy. a little bit of angst to be warned. XOXO**

 _"Izzy, not now. You need to calm down." Michael yells at her but Izzy ignores him and she just growls at Snow. "Get away from my mom!"_

Snow steps back in bewilderment, "Who are you?" Looking at Emma, "Who are these children and why does she want to kill me?"

Emma stands there in shock looking at her daughter and than back at her mom. _'No, it coudln't be,'_ Emma thinks to herself. Emma hears Izzy start to give a sad and angry laugh towards Snow.

"Why do I want to kill you Snow?" Izzy laughs again while looking right at Snow,"you killed my mom!" Izzy screams and her fireball gets bigger she is about to throw it when someone wraps strong arms around her waist. She doesn't have to look behind her to know who is hugging from behind she can smell the familiar scent of apples and with that she gets envoloped in purple smoke dissapearing from the diner.

Everybody but Michael stares at Snow who has tears running down her face that she does not notice until now wiping them away from her eyes. With a choked sob Snow asks, "Emma who was that?"

"That was your grandaughter and this is your grandson. I think you should leave mom until I can talk to you later please. I don't know what is going on but its not safe right now for you." Emma tells her noticing how Michael clenches his hands in a fist trying to control himself from saying anything. Snow slowly nods her head still in shock looking where Regina and Izzy just left.

When Snow leaves Emma leads Michael to a booth. "Alright kid, spill. What was that all about?"

Michael looks at her with sad eyes,"I hate to tell you but we already royally screwed up the future. I mean that was not the way you confessed your feelings to mom and..ughh!" Michael wipes his face with hands trying to hide his face.

"Its ok kid, maybe this was supposed to happen. Nothing happens without a reason. Maybe you guys were supposed to come back here to help save your mom but Snow being your moms killer. That sounds crazy," Emma explains to him.

Michael looks at her with a sad smile,"not as crazy as you think, alright I will tell you. Hopefully this does not result in Izz and I not being born." He chuckles nervously and he begins telling her.

While Michael is telling Emma the story of how his mom died Izzy is busy trying to control her magic. "Issabelle please listen to my voice you need to calm down," Regina looks at her daughter while looking around. The grass around her is starting to die and a huge black aura is surrounding them both. Izzy is sitting with her head around her knees remembering that horrbile night.

 _*future 7 years old*_

 _"Now Izzy remember you can't tell your grandmother that I am teaching you magic," the EQ tells her daughter._

 _"Why mommy? Won't she be proud of me?" Izzy asks with a tilt of her head looking lovingly at her mom._

 _The EQ looks at her daughter with love in her eyes,"well sweetling, your magic is pretty dark and sadly that is my fault but I will teach you to control it but if your grandmother knew you were using magic she probably would think I was teaching you dark magic and..well..oh well I will explain it better when you older. But you trust me? Right honey?"_

 _"Of course I trust you Mommy but how come your not teaching Mikey magic?" Izzy asks._

 _"Well your brother has light magic so your momma going to have to teach him which means you will be better at magic," the EQ says while laughing._

 _"Do you love momma like you love Mikey and I?" Izzy asks her._

 _"Oh I love her very much but I love you and Mikey so much more." The EQ says this while giving Izzy an eskimo kiss. Emma walks in the room after this and Izzy runs to her momma and gives her a big hug. "Guess what we did today momma?"_

 _"What did we do today Izz?" Looking at the EQ with adoration. Izzy looks at her mom and her mom gives her a nod saying its ok to tell Emma. "Well we practiced magic today!"_

 _"Really? Wow that is so awesome Izz!" Emma gasps with fake excitement knowing all about it she puts down Izzy. "Why don't you go play with your brother while I talk to mommy."_

 _"Ok, momma I love you!" Izzy says while running off to her brother. "Love you too kid," Emma yells after her._

 _"How are you doing today dear?" the EQ asks her while giving her a chaste kiss._

 _"I am doing fine." Emma answers her while smiling adoringly at her,"you know when you and Regina give me a kiss its slightly diffrent but not."_

 _The EQ raises and eyebrow,"well we are the same person, dear. It has been 8 years we really need to see how to put us back together even though I do enjoy you all to myself." The EQ says while licking her lips._

 _Emma shudders and smiles,"Yes, well with the kids we never have time anyway its not that bad." Emma laughs but then turns serious,"you did explain to Izz that she can't tell Snow about her learning magic from you right?"_

 _"Yes dear, don't worry so." The EQ smirks at her lover/wife. She grabs Emma by her leather jacket and attacks her with a kiss that is hungry their teeth clacking here and there._

 _Emma pulls way hestiantly,"not that I wouldn't want to continue this but Snow will be here any minute to pick up the kids so I just wanted to make sure, your ok with them sleeping over there right?" The EQ eyes glaze over with hatred for a second but than calm down._

 _"She's your mother and the kids grandmother so of course its ok." She pecks Emma's lips, "I am trying Emma, always trying for you and the kids." Emma smiles and nods returning the kiss. They walk into the living room where Regina is playing with Izzy and Michael. Michael runs up to the EQ and hugs her,"guess what momma showed me today?"_

 _"What?" The EQ asks._

 _"She showed me how to use magic I was just telling mommy all about it," Michael said with excitement._

 _"Is that so?" They all jump in surprise and see Snow standing in the door way._

 _"Dear Snow, what a surprise barging into our house. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Regina asks even though she knows why she is here; she just wishes she would knock._

 _"I'm sorry I just saw the door was open and I couldn't help but over hear Mikey talking about how he's using magic. That is awesome buddy." She high fives him._

 _"Thanks gram," Michael says while scuffing his foot on the carpet. He looks at his sister with pity because their grandmother never really liked her because of the potentiol of darkness or that is what his mommy said but he loved his sister._

 _"Now Issabelle have you been practicing magic as well?" Snow asks Izzy._

 _"No ma'am..umm..gram." Izzy says nervously noticing the tension in the room. "That is enough Snow," the EQ speaks up with a sneer. Izzy turns to Regina,"Gina do I have to sleep over I am not feeling very well, sorry gram," Izzy says to her grandmother._

"Wait so Regina, the Evil Queen, and I all get married. How the hell does that work?" Emma asks Michael with shock written all over her face.

"Really mom? The goal of the story is not to figure out how your relationship is. Focus mom." Michael says while rolling his eyes.

"Right, right, go on kid," Emma says while still curious.

"Alright so were going to skip to that night were everything went wrong," He looks at Emma with tears rolling down his face,"and its all my fault."

 _ **(Reginas point of view)**_

 _Emma was at work tonight on patrol so it was just my counterpart, Izzy and I. We just had dinner and the EQ was giving Izzy a bath and I could hear them giggling which made me smile. Although it was weird that we had to share our kids and Emma with my counterpart it was fine and we are all happy about the arrangement that we have. I was making my way towards the bathroom when I see a naked Izzy run down the hall and my counterpart run after her with a towl._

 _"Izzy darling, its bed time not play time." The EQ says with a huff pushing strands of hair that fell out of her bun out of her face._

 _I start to laugh hystercally seeing my former evil counterpart state right now. She has Emmas tank top on with silk pajama bottoms that are soaked through because of Izzy. The EQ gives me a glare,"it is not funny." Even though she can't help but smirk._

 _"Alright, I'll get Izzy into PJ's while you get cleaned up." I say while stifling a laugh but busted out laughing when the EQ threw the towel at me and slamming the door shut._

 _I walk into Izzy's room and see she is all tucked in bed with her PJ's on holding a book. I smile lovingly at her. "mom will you read to me?" Izzy asks with a sweet smile. I can't see how Snow can disregard this kind, sweet little girl._

 _"Of course sweetie, what do we have here?" I lift the book she has on the bed and I start reading_ _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ _until I hear a scream come from my bedroom. "Izzy what ever happens stay in bed, okay?"_

 _Izzy looks at her with fearful eyes and nods her little head,"Mommy loves you; both of your Mommies do."I say while kissing her head._

 _I rush into my room to see Snow standing there with my counterparts heart in her hand. "Snow what are doing?!" I scream lunging at her._

 _"Don't...Rumple...helping..." my counterpart stammers out._

 _"Snow please our daughter is in the next room," I plead tears rolling down my eyes. I fall to the ground._

 _Snow looks at both of them,"I know and I am doing this to help her, your teaching her dark magic and it has to stop with you. It's tragic that you guys share a heart but I have to do this to save Emma and the kids from Evil."_

 _"Mommy...mommy what is going on?" Izzy says while slowly walking into the room. I look towards the sounds my mind going black._

 _"No..Snow..Please.."_

 _ **(third person)**_

 _The heart crumples to dust onto the floor and Snow gets engulfed in a red cloud of smoke._

 _"Mommy.." Izzy goes over to the former EQ. "Mommy..wake up." Izzy starts shaking the EQ but she won't move, she moves towards Regina. "Gina. Wake up so you can wake up mommy and you can tuck me in and finish the three wittle bears." Izzy starts crying into Reginas chest. "GET UP!" Izzy screams and a burst of light comes out of her and her green eyes turn purple._

 _Meanwhile Emma feels like half of her heart is gone, yes its in both Regina and the EQ but this feels diffrent and she knows something is wrong. She rushes home and sees a light coming out of her room. She rushes in and stifles a sob from what she sees. Izzy crying holding her mothers hands. Emma rushes in and checks for a heart beat but can't find one she grabs Izzy._

 ***end of flashback***

Regina rushes to hug and calm down Izzy,"honey I am right here I am not dead. Please calm down." Regina gasps; once she touched Izzy she got visions of what happened that night. She holds in her own sobs and hugs Izzy close to her. This seems to help Izzy and she suddenly calms down. They sit there and cry holding each other.

 **So that was that...I think I did pretty good with this chapter. But let me know how you all liked it. Izzy refers to Regina as Gina when the Evil Queen is present but calls her mom when she is not there so it does not get confusing. I am not sure yet what Michael is going to call the Evil Queen but I'll figure it out. Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I will try my hardest to update on the regular. Also Robin Hood will be in the next chapter but only briefly so don't worry and we will find out what Emma thinks about the death. Hope you enjoyed Mommy Evil Queen. XOXo**


End file.
